Revelations
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Sequel to Bottom of The Ocean, so I recommend you read that one first or this one won't make sense! Hints of female/female relationships throughout - Pat/Sheena.
1. Chapter 1

"'Ere Ju, 'ave a look at this!" The two Julies were cleaning Pat Kerrigan's cell, as a sort of owed favour.

"What is it?" Julie Johnston joined her friend who was standing beside Pat's bed, with a piece of paper in her Marigold-gloved hand.

The two women exchanged an excited glance, silently agreeing that they should open the letter.

"Oh we can't, Ju. It might be something private, you know. I don't wanna fall out with Pat, she's our best mate." The smaller woman, Julie Saunders, had second thoughts.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Ju."

The prisoners stood in a mutual silence, still holding the letter, before Julie Johnston snatched it from her friend's hand.

"Ju! What are you doing?" Julie Saunders shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist any longer. Pat won't mind." Julie Johnston began to unfold the sheet of paper.

Julie Saunders took the letter back from her pal, hiding it behind her back so her partner in crime wouldn't snatch it again.

"Oh, Ju! Just a sneak peek. Pat'll never know. And what she don't know can't hurt her, right?"

Julie Saunders paused for a moment, before giving a slight nod.

"Right so, you gonna give me it back or what?" A mischievous grin lit up Julie Johnston's face, causing her friend to quickly look around her to make sure no one was listening in. Once satisfied that they were alone on the third floor of G Wing, Julie Saunders removed the gloves she was still wearing and unfolded the slightly creased sheet, holding it so both of them could read what it said.

The two Julies examined the contents of the letter in absolute silence. Finishing the final sentence at the same time, they turned to each other with a look of sadness evident on their faces, slightly regretting invading Pat's privacy in such a way and feeling disappointed in themselves for not realising how their close friend felt.

Julie Saunders folded the sheet of paper into quarters in the same way she had found it before putting it back into its place under Pat Kerrigan's pillow.

The silence between the two women was broken when Julie Johnston quietly spoke.

"I had no idea Pat felt like that about Sheena. I thought she was over her by now." She said, almost in a whisper.

"I know, Ju. I was teasing her about hitting on that new bird, Jayne this morning as well. I feel terrible now."

"You weren't to know, Ju. This is Pat we're talking about; she likes to keep herself to herself don't she?" Julie Johnston put her arm around her smaller friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. What are we gonna do?" Julie Saunders moved slightly to face her pal.

"What do ya mean? Tell Pat we read it? She'll go mad!"

"No, not that. I mean, it's obvious Pat's not gonna send this letter to Sheena isn't it? Otherwise it would be on its way, not creased up under her pillow, right?"

"Right...go on." Julie Johnston could sense her friend was up to something, but she wasn't quite sure what.

"So...we post it for her. Sheena should know all this. She probably thinks that Pat don't care about her anymore but she does. Pat's never gonna have the guts to send this herself so all we're doing is helping her out, yeah?"

"Yeah but...there's one problem, Ju."

"What?"

"We don't know where Sheena lives do we? We can't just write Sheena Williams on it and hope it finds its way..." Julie Johnston was cut off by her cell mate removing the letter from under the pillow again, unfolding it and turning it over to reveal Sheena's address jotted on the back.

"Oh Ju, you're a star!" The two women hugged briefly.

Julie Saunders placed the letter in her apron pocket before putting her Marigold's back on and picking up the cleaning materials.

"Come on, Bodybag's gonna wonder where we've got to. And we've got some letters to post!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two Julies were perched on the lower bunk bed in their shared cell, the letter in question staring back at them.

"I don't know Ju; what if Pat finds out if was us? I don't want no trouble." The smaller Julie began to have doubts.

"She won't find out we posted it. Anyway, she'll probably be grateful for it. Especially if Sheena writes back." Julie Johnston placed her hand on her friend's bicep, reassuring her that they were doing what was best.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The women smiled simultaneously. "Did you get that envelope?"

"Yeah, I got it off Laura from the English class. She says we owe her one." The taller woman pulled the white envelope from her apron pocket.

"Cheers. We'll make sure she gets more bacon at breakfast tomorrow, yeah?" The Julies nodded and smiled together.

"Well, go on then!" Julie Johnston folded Pat's letter for Sheena into quarters so it would fit, before passing it back to her companion who scribbled the address on its front.

"Ju, will you do me the honours of sealing this envelope?" Julie Saunders handed it back.

"I sure will, Ju." The letter was complete.

"I'll get Bodybag to take this with the post. You keep an eye out for Pat. If she looks under the pillow and asks if we saw a letter, just make something up about accidentally throwing it away when we were cleaning up or something, right?"

"Right."

The smaller Julie exited the cell to find Senior Officer Hollamby while her friend made her way to G3 to meet Pat when she returned, hoping that by pointing out all the cleaning and tidying they'd carried out on her cell would prevent Kerrigan from asking about the letter.

A few cold, dark nights later, and Pat Kerrigan found herself unable to sleep. She seemed to wake up at hourly intervals and every time she woke, she prayed it was morning. It wasn't. After pointlessly staring at the plastic coated watch on her bedside table for far too long, her mind began to drift to thoughts of the flame haired woman she loved. Sheena Williams. Her arm absentmindedly moved under the pillow to reach for the crumpled paper which bared her true emotions for her ex girlfriend, the letter which she has read so many times she was beginning to know it by heart, the page she'd never have the courage to send to the woman in question, when she realised it was missing. Frantically scouring the bedclothes, cupboards, and every other nook and cranny she could think of in her dingy cell, she sighed.

'The Julies.' Pat thought to herself. If she thought back a couple of days to the time she returned from the laundry room, she remembered how on edge Julie Johnston seemed, realising the way she painstakingly pointed out every minor detail of their Spring clean must have been a cover up. The raven haired woman smiled lightly to the dark room, before lying back down and attempting to sleep for the remaining few hours of the night.

The jangling of keys was followed by the clunk of the door to Pat Kerrigan's cell unlocking. Pat stood up to greet her jailor, hoping it would be someone other than Sylvia Hollamby. No such luck.

"Decent, Kerrigan?" The stocky woman's voice boomed through the crack in the door.

"Yep, although I'm not sure you'd agree with that." Pat smiled a little.

"I've no time for your wit this morning, madam. Letter for you." The officer thrust an envelope into the prisoner's hand.

"For me?"

"Yes, you, Kerrigan. I know it might be hard to believe that someone would actually want to speak to you. "Hollamby left the cell to unlock the remaining ones, leaving Pat alone with the letter.

The brunette pushed the heavy green door to. She walked back to her bed, sinking in to the lumpy mattress, looking at the letter in her hand. Pat thought she recognised the neat handwriting on the front, but she couldn't put a name to the print. Cautiously, she opened and pulled the letter from its casing. Unwrapping the A4 sheet, Pat took a breath.

**Pat,**

**It's good to hear from you. I've often wondered about how you're getting on. I really didn't expect to hear anything more from you again, especially after the way I've treated you. **

**I wasn't aware that you felt that way about me. I know you liked me, and I've always really liked you Pat, but I had no idea that you loved me the way you do.**

**I'm so sorry I ignored the visiting orders and the phone calls, but I really thought it was for the best. Dylan is my main priority, as I'm sure you can understand, and I just wanted to give him all the love and attention I could, to make up for his awful start to life. Another reason is I don't want to be reminded of being in prison, like you said. **

**I'm glad you don't hate me, because I could never hate you either, Pat. The reason I started talking to you in the first place was because I honestly and genuinely liked you. As a friend, as well as a partner. You're a wonderful woman, I hope you know that. If I'm truly honest with myself, there is a Pat Kerrigan-shaped hole in my heart. **

**But Dylan is my main focus now. I'm getting my life back on track, for the both of us. I wouldn't even think about touching drugs again now and that's thanks to your help as well as Dylan and I can never thank you enough for that. We've got our own little flat, it's not much but it's our home. I've made up with my mum and she's helping me out with bills and looking after Dylan, she loves being a grandmother more than I thought she would! Dad's still coming round to the idea of being a grandparent. I've even thought about maybe getting a part time job, a couple of days a week or something. Things are really working out for me and Dylan, we're both happy. **

**I don't want to cut you out of my life though. At the moment, I can't bear the thought of walking back through those gates, even as a visitor, but I'm happy to keep writing to you. I was so happy to receive this letter from you. I'd love us to stay friends, if that's what you want. You've only got a couple of years left in there Pat, that time will fly by, and then you'll be free. Once you're out, come and see us both, you know my address. We can take things slowly from there, if that's ok with you. But for now, I'd like my best friend back, please?**

**I hope to hear from you again soon.**

**Take care, Pat.**

**Sheena x**

**P.S I've put my phone number on the back. Call me during Association today, I promise I'll answer this time. X**

Pat turned the letter over and sure enough, Sheena's number was scribbled on the back. She smiled as a lone tear of happiness fell down her cheek, and for once it was a genuine smile that actually reached her heart.


End file.
